Akatsuki God's of Curses
by elric0sis
Summary: Yay! Kind of the sequel to 'Akatsuki Gods of Sacrifice' but only because it uses the same characters. YAOI KISAITA SASODEI KAKUHIDA PEIKO ZETTOBI


AU: Ok! I have decided to use the recreated characters from my "Akatsuki Gods of Sacrifice" ! Yay! Hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Recently, the Gods of Sacrifice were attacked in their haven by spirits, the opposite of the gods. Spirits were said to work for the evil aura of every living thing, feeding off of the darkness within everyone's hearts. The uke Gods, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi and Konan were kidnapped by the spirit's new method of dark nets, basically fishing nets made entirely out of darkness. They were then shipped to the Lord of the Land, Mizuko's, castle while their semes were held off with pitchforks made out of yang energy. Mizuko was a very full of himself and believed that only the best of gods should be allowed the privilege to play for him.

The ukes soon found themselves in the middle of a gigantic ballroom, surrounded by fifty or more guards with Mizuko on his golden throne, awaiting their entertainment. The gods, and goddess, scoffed at the foolishness of the mortals until the lord called upon the spirits to make them believe otherwise. The sun frowned upon the earth that day, no winds blowing, no one dieing, no cheerful dancing, and no singing except for by the lord's castle. Ghosts chased innocent villagers, time seemed to slow down, the plants were dieing off like flies, laws were broken, rain thundered down upon the land and rivers overflowed because the seme gods were angry at the mortals, and at themselves, for letting this happen. The semes would never forgive themselves if something happened to their precious ukes. After fending off most of the spirits, the semes decided to make a dash towards the lord's castle, intending to kick major ass.

The uke gods looked towards the lord, trying to figure out why the mortal commanded them to be there. "Ah, lovely. Entertainment for my own pleasure, from only the best of the best for the best." Mizuko started. "I wish to hear the melodious voice of Itachi, the witness the graceful dancing of the one and only Konan, and of course to see for myself why you are known as gods of all things." He finished, smirking. The gods and goddess were steaming with anger, thinking dark thought about Mizuko until Itaci came up with a plan. He signaled the others to start playing, much to their surprise. He acquired instruments from seemingly no where, telling the other to take their places. Tobi seated himself on the drums while Deidara took to a new instrument called a 'bass guitar' while Hidan took to a slightly different guitar. Itachi was in front while Konan prepared herself, sending him questioning glances. Itachi checked his voice until it was at a high pitch, not unlike a girl's.

Mizuko readied himself while the gods started. "It's true......we're a little....insane....." Itachi began, making the others instantly aware of what he was doing. They didn't like it one bit but they continued playing, hoping for the best. "Fear is only in our minds......taking over all our time......Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all our time~........" Itachi sang, extending his voice out on the last note. He went into the chorus while the others played away on their instruments, Konan dancing along to the tempo, fearful of how far Itachi would go exactly. This song was a trigger to activate Itachi's dark talent, his curse. He would sing specific trigger words and soon he would be out of control, cursing the listeners to torture for eternity. Except for one problem, when Itachi did this, he would die. The farthest Itachi ever got on his curse was half way when Kisame showed up and knocked him out of it. But Kisame wasn't here, and no one could disturb Itachi except for the one he trusted the most. Even though his curse was permanent, the process of dealing it made his body vulnerable, something that he never liked to do. So all they could do was to hope that Kisame would show up before it was to late.

"You poor~ sweet~ in-nocent thing, dry your eyes~ and testify~!" Itachi was half way through now, not much time left, when it started. Japanese symbols and characters crawled up, over every single inch of his creamy skin, painting it like a canvas. His eyes turned red into the cursed "Sharingan" and he still sung, completely out of control of his voice and body. The ukes kept on going, Tobi and Deidara actually starting to cry. Black flames shot out of seemingly no where, engulfing the guards, and burning them to smithereens. Mizuko was shocked to say the least, but dared not moved for fear of being struck by one of the flames. Itachi's eyes started bleeding, the crimson liquid traveling down his face like tears. Konan was so shocked that she actually missed a step and was about to interfere when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. All of the black flames surrounded Mizuko and covered him in a cast of flames, his screams of agony reflecting off of the walls of the room. The flames were so hot that they melted everything, even his bones, to nothing at all, leaving only his memory behind.

The seme gods had arrived to the chaos that was before them, staring in awe at the scene. Kisame saw Itachi's curse and jumped down, bolting towards his uke to save him. But he was too late. Itachi finished the song and was just staring off into space, his black eyes glazed over with pain and nothingness. Suddenly, his body dropped to the ground, his soul leaving him forever more. Kisame dropped to the ground next to his uke, shakily turning the body over, hoping that he was alive. But it was to no avail. Itachi Uchiha, the God of Fire and Music, was dead. Kisame started crying over the body of his fallen lover, tenderly stroking the pale, cold cheek of the god. Everyone else was safely in the arms of their semes, looking at the water god with pity. Deidara walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kisame, un. It's ok, he's in a better-" "HE ISN'T!" Kisame yelled, slapping the hand away, "He's gone......he's gone and all I did was watch him die....." he said, tears streaking down his face and landing on Itachi's dead fingers. Kakuzu and Hidan stepped forward, trying to cheer up Kisame. "We can not bring back the dead, it's against the laws of nature...." Kakuzu stated, earning a look of pure sadness from Kisame. "But, you can see him again....." Hidan said, instantly gaining Kisaem's attention. "HOW?!" "There is a lake of souls, you can see him there, at his happiest time." the God finished, smiling sadly.

The group raced over to the legendary Lake of Souls and Kisame went out onto the steep cliff that hung over it. Sure enough, on the surface of the lake was Itachi's soul, looking as young as the day he and Kisame got together, 600 years ago. Kisame was so overjoyed by his lover's face that he sat there and cried tears of happiness for all of eternity until he faded from lack of food, his tears of joy still flowing. And so the gods named Itachi's soul on the lake a 'reflection' for it showed his happiest moment, and Kisame's everlasting tears a 'waterfall' which flowed faithfully towards Itachi, reuniting the two lovers in the spirit world.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Hope you liked this little story, I call it, "Anime Mythology"! ^.^


End file.
